This invention is broadly concerned with amidines having drug and bio-affecting properties. More particularly, the invention relates to styrylamidines, to styrylsulfonylamidine intermediates therefor and a process for the preparation of styrylamidines. The styrylamidines inhibit aggregation of blood platelets and also possess analgesic activity. The styrylamidines, particularly those having aromatic halogen substituents such as N-(2,6-dichlorostyryl)acetamidine are also useful as anticonvulsant, hypotensive and antihypertensive agents. Apart from being precursors to the styrylamidines, the styrylsulfonylamidines of the invention have analgesic activity.
With respect to prior art amidines, the styrylsulfonylamidines and the styrylamidines of this invention are distinct and novel. The following publications are cited by way of illustrating the closest prior art known to the inventors.
A. Marxer, Helvetica Chimica Acta, 55, 430 (1972) describes a new synthesis of benzamidines substituted at the imide nitrogen by a 1,2-diphenyl-vinyl group. None of the amidines of the instant invention which have a styryl or styrylsulfonyl radical at that position are described.
B. G. Advani, et al., Tetrahedron Letters No. 56, 5825-5828 (1968) describes N-.beta.-styrylamidines having pyrrolidino or morpholino groups in place of the NH.sub.2 moiety of the amidino group whereas the amidines of the present invention do not.
K. Hasegawa and S. Hirooka, Bulletin Chemical Society of Japan, 45, 1893-1896 (1972) discloses S-methylthioureas containing phenylethene-1-sulfonyl substituents useful in the synthesis of 1,2,4-thiadiazine-1,1-dioxides. The styrylsulfonylamidines and styrylamidines of the instant invention are not disclosed and are structurally unrelated in that they are classified as amidines rather than "S-methylthioureas".
French Pat. No. 2,036,528 teaches that certain "ethenesulfonamides" are useful as intermediates in the preparation of dioxothiadiazines. "Ethenesulfonamides" wherein the amidino nitrogen is part of a nitrogen heterocycle are specifically disclosed.
A group of cinnamylamidines exemplified by N-(4-chlorocinnamyl)acetamidine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,345 as reportedly possessing hypotensive effects which are quick in onset and of considerable duration. While formally related, the cinnamylamidines of U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,345 differ from the styrylamidines of the instant invention in that the former are non-conjugated amidines whereas the latter have a conjugated amidine system resulting in marked chemical differences.